


Mortal Lives, Mortal Fates

by ShadowChildofHades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowChildofHades/pseuds/ShadowChildofHades
Summary: What if the characters within the PJO universe were mortal? What if these characters lived normal lives and attended boarding school? What if they never had to fear monsters, but worry about assignments? What if the teens were allowed to be teens?This story attempts to explore these ideas. The good, the bad, and the tragic. Sadly, being a mortal isn't that great after all.
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note

Hullo! I wanted to jump in to introduce myself and say that I changed a few details. 

I am a novice writer; this is my first ever published work. I do not expect it to be perfect, but I hope it is enjoyable all the same. Please leave comments and constructive criticism. Please, be kind. 

Now, on to the important stuff.

Due to the school setting, I needed to manipulate the ages of the characters (Hazel in particular). To have them in the same year, they needed to all be roughly the same age. In the series, they span from 13-17.

I also started this series to begin at freshman year (9th grade). Due to this manipulation, I will list the ages below:

Percy is fourteen, almost fifteen.  
Annabeth is fourteen.  
Jason is fourteen.  
Piper is fourteen.  
Leo is fourteen.  
Frank is fourteen.  
Will is fourteen.  
Nico is thirteen.  
Hazel is twelve.

I have also decided with will be a completely mortal AU. However, I will still touch on some heavy topics and will add life challenges that may follow similar themes/morals/impacts as the books. I will also do my best to keep each character as close to their book characterization as possible, but some things may change to fit the story. For example, family dynamics will also change. Because the Gods don't exist obviously I'll need to change the parentage/siblings to work better.


	2. New Beginnings

# Percy's POV

Look, I didn’t want to go to boarding school. 

Sadly, my mom thinks I need to go. I am something most would call a ‘problem child’. I admit it. I get into trouble. But, most of the time, it's not my fault. So, here I am, packing to leave for school. I don’t think I will enjoy it there. Starting high school is hard. Starting high school at a new school is going to be horrible. 

I think my mom wants me out of the house. She keeps fighting with my step-dad. Gabe. He is disgusting, disrespectful, and I know my mom could do better. But, for some reason, she has tried to stick it out with him. They haven't stopped arguing and, I bet his insistence that I’m a burden, a troublemaker, and an annoyance play into me being enrolled at a boarding school. I do worry about my mom.

“Percy? It’s time to go," my mom yells from down the hall. I sighed throwing my duffle-bag over my shoulder and grabbing my suitcase from the floor. I guess it is time to start this journey.

# Annabeth's POV

He’s the one. He must be.

Mr. Hale is the only reason I applied to this school. He is one of the best architects in the country. He has a Doctor of Architecture from University of Hawaii. He has won many awards and is the best, no the only, teacher that can teach me. I need this school.

My dad was hesitant. He doesn’t want me to leave. He thinks I need family bonding time, I disagree. I need a good education, not that he overly cares. He cares more about his new wife and kids to give me any thought.

But, either way, this will be a good opportunity. Getting accepted and attending one of the best schools in the country, with the best architect, will make me a shoe-in for the college of my dreams. 

Oh, there goes my alarm, it’s time to leave.

# Jason's POV

“Um, I don’t,” I grimaced. 

Mom looked disapproving and walked out the front door. She kept getting in the way and asking if I needed help.

Even though I packed already she was still insistent on nagging. I have everything under control. But, she still thinks I can’t handle packing my bags. 

I’m excited. I’ve barely slept. This school is a chance to create a name for myself. My friends here know my mom, and that’s not ideal. But, states away, I can be who I want to be. Make new friends, get opportunities, and relax.

I take a deep breath and lock the front door behind me.

# Piper's POV

“Dad, you okay?” I asked worriedly.

We’ve never been close, but I guess boarding school is getting to him. He keeps pacing around the house, trying to find the keys. When that fails, he dials the chauffeur. I hate when he does that, but it’s not up to me. I’m just glad I can go to a new school and let him do what he needs.

“Yeah, Pipes, I’m fine.” He pauses, looking at her directly for the first time today. He raked a hand through his hair and gave a weak smile. I know he is trying, and I do appreciate it.

I grab my bag and gesture toward the door. “Are you ready?” I glance at him, hope slowly building. He frowns, “Sorry Pipes, I got called in five minutes ago. I need to go to work. It’s a big deal, and I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to.” He trailed off. The anger on her face was apparent.

She turned without a second thought and slammed the door behind her.

# Leo's POV

“Yeah, right, we’ve all been framed! I didn’t run away six times.” I pace angrily after the court hearing. 

I can’t stand these other kids, they act like they do nothing wrong. We all are a bit bad, it’s fine, just accept it. They act holier-than-thou. I know they pity me and look down on me. They have families, people fighting for them. I have nothing. Not anymore.

According to the judge, this was the last straw. I’m getting packed up and shipped out to a fancy boarding school because “I have potential and need a nurturing environment to allow me to blossom.” 

Yeah, sure, whatever. I’ll find some more trouble, well, it will find me.

# Frank's POV

“That should have killed her!” I exclaimed. 

There is no way she should have survived that fall. I sighed as the episode ended and reluctantly pulled my stuff toward the front door. The driver was waiting for me, as usual, at two o’clock on the dot. 

I didn’t want to go to boarding school, but I knew my grandmother needed a break. After my dad went missing and my mother was killed in action her health started declining.

I allow the driver to put my things in the trunk and take a moment to glance at our home. It was big by most people’s standards. Lately, it felt tiny. Grandmother’s wrath waits for no one.

I think giving her a new start and getting a break can’t hurt.

# Hazel's POV

“Get them inside, quick!” I ran toward the front door.

It had started to pour, and we were getting soaked. I helped at the horse rescue most days. Although, most days, the weather was pleasant.

After settling the horses, I walked back to the main barn. I shrugged off my wet jacket and sat at an old farmhouse table. I traced the scratches gouged into it absentmindedly. I needed to leave soon for the new school. I brought my bags here so I could say good-bye to the horses. It seems silly, but it helps. I know I will be the youngest, and that terrifies me. The horses give me a sense of calm I can't get anywhere else.

I hear the gravel crunch and squelch as a car pulls into view. It was my mother’s car.

I sigh and take a deep breath. I’m not sure either of us is ready for this. I’m not even sure that she has taken her medication in days. Maybe I should stay home….

# Nico's POV

“Don’t talk to my sister that way!”

“Nico, honey, calm down.” My mom chided gently. I was furious. How dare she act like everything was fine. Everything was horrible. She’s sending me away, she let Bianca die, and she doesn’t even seem to care.

I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m leaving on my own.

# Will's POV

“It’s not so bad, mom. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the scratch isn’t that bad.” I smiled toward my mother. She was always worried when she got hurt.

I grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned the wound with an alcohol pad; then I covered it with a large rectangular band-aid. Mom was breathing a lot calmer. I think the tumble off the ladder shook her up pretty badly.

“Hey, mom, I know this isn’t a great time, but we need to leave soon. I don’t want to be late on move-in day.” My mom sighed a little bit and stood up. She carefully put weight on her leg and looked relieved. I guess it’s not hurt as bad as she feared.

“Alright, let's go.” She smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked toward the front door.


End file.
